A Small Talk
by Medeah
Summary: After “Rogue in the house”, Karai is confused, she wants to call him friend, but there’s just one problem: he’s her enemy.


Disclaimer: TMNT are not mine. English is not my natural language, so be nice.

Summary: After "Rogue in the house", Karai is confused, she wants to call him friend, but there's just one problem: he's her enemy.

Lyrics are in italics. The song is "Away From Me" by Evanescence.

**

* * *

A small Talk**

-

Somewhere in the city, on a rooftop, in the middle of the night.

He had been waiting for a couple of hours when she finally appeared. She didn't made any sound, but her presence was strong enough to know exactly where she was, even if he couldn't see her because he was turning his back to her.

She was doing the same thing: looking at each other would be too friendly...

- Leonardo.- She said, nodding once.

- Karai.- was his response.

- You destroy our ship, you almost kill my master... more than once... maybe I should take this opportunity to kill you... once for all.- Leo laughed.

- Then, do it.

- I can't. Not tonight. And you know it. I'm not... strong enough... there're too many questions in my head... Maybe you should take this chance... since I've already revealed how weak I feel...

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_

- You Know I won't do that. Besides, I'm sure you wanted to see me for other reasons. By the way, I've started to get sick of those arrows with little notes on them... it has to be a better way to send me messages...

- Maybe... but I like that one.- Karai said.- And yes, there are other things I need to discuss with you.

- It seems we're going to talk then.

- We are in peace for now, you can call it a truce, if you want, but soon, The Foot is going to rise again...

- It wouldn't surprise me. Should I take that like a threat?.

- Like a fact. Maybe you got a wrong idea about me, considering the recent events... but you need to know exactly how it is: I didn't help you to escape from that ship. Yes, I didn't fight you and I didn't kill you when I could... but I wasn't trying to help you either... I did nothing because that was the promise I made to you, I promised I wasn't going to do anything against you or your family...

- I remember the promise you almost couldn't keep...

- But I did it...

- And I feel you regret it now. - There was no answer this time.- You did the right thing.- Leo said in a low voice.

- I betrayed my master... that is what I've done...

- A warrior cannot serve two masters at the same time. Saki doesn't follow the ways of Bushido anymore, you can't pretend living with honour and remaining at his side, you can't do both things.

- He's still my father! I owe him everything... and that's enough to obey him.

- Even if that means betraying yourself?... you love him, I can see that, a love he certainly doesn't deserve, but you can't give him your entire life...

- I couldn't do that because my entire life already belongs to him. You don't understand, I couldn't forsake him. Never.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

- But you couldn't live in dishonour either, and you know it! I could see it in your eyes in that ship: you would prefer to die, even betray your own master!

- No... is not... I can't....

- How long do you think your going to bear it, a life without honour?

- You're asking me to choose between the man who gave me a life, who raised me, who believe in me when everybody else gave a damn for me... and what I think is honourable...

- Because both things are not the same anymore, I know you can see it too...

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

- I can't make that choice.

- I think you've already done it...

- The only thing I've made is get confused... everything I thought was true... suddenly fell into pieces in front of me and I can't put them all together again.

- Just leave him!

- Why?, because is your enemy? That is your brilliant strategy, divide and conquer?

- Because I don't want to fight you!!- Karai open wide her eyes first, then she laughed.

- You forget something, my friend: even without saki, I'm still Karai, the head of The Foot Clan in Japan... and you know what The Foot is... this is a war, Leonardo, where the strongest live and the weak has to die. Never forget that and never forget that I'm still your enemy, that's not going to change, with or without saki.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

Leo closed his eyes, for several minutes, he didn't say anything.

- I understand.- He said finally.- We are in opposite sides in this game... I don't know why I thought it could be different.

- Because... – She took a deep breath.- If only you had joined my master, I could call you brother now... but life is an irony after irony, we want to follow the same ways, but they take us in different directions.

It seems to be an irony. When she saw him, she could see her own reasons to live for. The same reasons to die for...

Under other circumstances, they could have been friends, but they have different roles to play and the only thing they could do was fight against each other... as he said, they are standing in opposite sides of the battlefield.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created_

- I know, the two faces in a mirror...- he said.

- But who is real and who is only a reflection?.- she said with a smiled.- I would like to know that...

After a moment, Leo started to laugh.

- Why are you laughing?- She asked in surprised.

- Even if it has to be this way,- Leo said- Even knowing there's no other way... it will be an honour to have you as my enemy... Karai. – She closed her eyes.

- That's good to know. I'm going to keep my promise, I'm not going after you or your brothers. But if you try to interfere with our business again, then I'm going to fight you and I'm going to destroy you...

- Fair enough.- He said. She nodded once and fade into the night, leaving him alone on the rooftop.

- Does it comfort you at least, Karai?- Leo said to the air- To know that you're not alone, after all?.- He couldn't help a laugh.- How could you be his daughter and being so different from him?... maybe next time I would be able to answer this question.

----


End file.
